


Voice Kink

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Johnlock Trope Challenge "Voice Kink" http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and that makes me kinda sad. I will definitely be adding on another chapter after the challenge is over, or if a prompt would fit with another challenge. I only have around 15-30 minutes a day to write right now so my entries are all I can manage.

That voice alone was enough for John to reconsider his sexuality. He could look past all of other things that he noticed here and there; the way Sherlock gracefully moved, his brilliance, the way he played the violin that occasionally made John wish Sherlock would try to pull those types of noises out of him with those long talented fingers...Those things John, who was completely not gay by the way, could ignore and pass off as fleeting thoughts. What was a bit not good was the way that his flatmates voice climbed into his consciousness, even worse was the way it curled it's baritone tendrils into his imagination so that he couldn't escape the draw of it even in his sleep. He could pinpoint when it became a problem.

Sherlock had been knocked unusually speechless for a moment when he was being his usual inconsiderate self and burst into his room while John was relieving some stress. Due to the silence and how far into his fantasy he was he didn’t notice it at first and kept going until Sherlock broke the awkward silence with what was the most accidentally arousing sentence ever: “I need your help John, if it would help expedite the process I can stay and watch, elsewise I’ll be downstairs.” It was sarcasm, he hadn’t meant that he would actually stay, he had immediately went downstairs and was waiting patiently for John when he came down. It was actually for the best that he left the room so quickly, the sound of Sherlock offering to watch had made him finish almost instantly. 

Ever since that day he had the actual words “I can stay and watch” in that deep, silky voice planted firmly in his head and it went from there. It had morphed into all sorts of whispered fantasies and he found himself straining to hear Sherlock say things that he could file away in his own perverted mind palace to use for later. He knew that he should feel guilty for it. He knew that he should fight it and try to preserve what’s left of the staunch heterosexuality that he so vehemently protested for over the years. He didn’t care though, he felt he could live on just that voice for a very long time.


End file.
